


“The lioness” - Ser Arthur Dayne x Lannister! Reader

by TheBGassassin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin





	“The lioness” - Ser Arthur Dayne x Lannister! Reader

Not many love stories throughout history were like the one of ser Arthur Dayne and Y/N Lannister, the lioness, the eldest daughter of Tywin Lannister. It was almost like their fates were intertwined, but the Gods fooled with them and made their love impossible, although for the Lioness, the word “impossible” meant nothing. The White Cloak Arthur wore prevented them from marriage, but was marriage the only proof two people were meant for each other?

Y/N was an excellent huntress and often joined hunting parties or ventured off on her own. The bow and arrow became a part of her and even the fastest prey couldn’t escape her. Legends said that she could strike a moving target, while standing up on a galloping horse! One cold authumn day she decided to join Prince Rhaegar, with whom she was close friends with, and his entourage on a trip to the woods and even though she knew he didn’t find pleasure in hunting, she blindly ventured deep in the woods after an elk she saw on the path and failed to listen to the warnings of the prince. 

Eventually the elk proved to be too fast for the girl and soon enough she lost it amidst the closely located trees. Before she could curse her luck, she heard something else closing in behind her. Heavy footsteps crunched on the dry leaves on the ground and loud, choppy breaths echoed in the forest. The horse Y/N was riding on started becoming uneasy and by the time she turned around to look behind her, she was already thrown off the saddle and the horse ran away in terror deeper into the woods. A big brown bear stood on its hind legs and stared at the fallen girl with a bloodthirsty, yet curious gaze. It was far too close and could attack before Y/N could reach out for an arrow. And what could an arrow do against such a beast?

The bear walked towards her on all fours, drooling and snarling, its breath coming out of its mouth in white clouds. Y/N backed away and watched her foe with a furious gaze, as a cornered lioness would, alone and frightened, but never losing ground. Her hand was on her dagger as she waited for the bear to get close enough. Suddenly they were both distracted by horse hoofs clattering against the forest ground and someone jumping off the animal. An armored figure lunged at the bear too fast for Y/N to see and a shiny sword was stabbed through the large upper body of the bear. The beast let out an ear piercing roar and staggered a few steps back, before collapsing on the ground. “My lady!” the knight exclaimed and crouched down next to Y/N, who was breathing heavily and barely heard the call, because she felt her heartbeat in her ears. “Ser Arthur...” she murmured, eyes shifting to her savior. “Forgive me for scolding, but lord Rhaegar warned you that these woods were dangerous if you go off track. Thank the Gods I found you in time.” 

Y/N let out a low chuckle “Yes, the woods can be dangerous. Especially when I am in them.” she smirked “Everything was under control. I didn’t need your help and now if you will excuse me, I will take _my _trophy.” she tried to stand up, but her still quivering legs failed her and once again she was saved by ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. Y/N laid in his arms dramatically, clutching onto his tunic “Not a word to my father.” she warned. That was the first time their eyes met in a deeper, more intimate way. Dayne unintentionally tightened his grip around her. “Never.” he answered with a smirk, which made her weak “This will be our little secret.” Neither of them gave the thought of letting go. It was like his hands were where they belong, holding her perfect form close and looking into her dangerously inviting eyes.

“Y/N? Y/N! Are you alright? I told you not to-“ Rhaegar called, making his way towards them, but stunned, he stopped in his tracks, seeing what was happening in front of him. It was in that moment when he wondered sadly how this love will happen, if there is one. The two heard his voice and quickly pulled away at an appropriate distance from each other. “My prince,“ Arthur bowed slightly at the sight of his master “I found lady Lannister here, next to the corpse of a bear.“ he glanced at Y/N and winked “The elk apparently seemed too small a prey for her so she decided to fight and defeat a bear all on her own.“ Rhaegar raised his eyebrows in surprise “I’m impressed, Y/N. Lord Tywin should be proud.“ Y/N let out a shaky laugh “Oh, he will be.“

A heavy silence fell between the three and to break it, Y/N exclaimed, as she remembered about her mount “Ah! My horse is gone. He must have ran off when the bear appeared.” She started walking around the trees, whistling from time to time “Nightshade!” she called out “Nightshade!” and louder. “No use. He is gone for good.” Rhaegar stated “Please, use my horse for now.” he pointed to his tall, slim, beautiful stallion, which was calmly drinking water from a nearby pond. “I would love to, your grace, but your horse is far too tall for me.” Y/N answered, staring longingly at the beautiful animal. Truth be told, she wasn’t the tallest of her family, but her height didn’t matter, because of the power radiating from her. “If that is so, then allow me to offer my own horse.” Arthur pointed to his own horse, which was just as beautiful, but at a more eligible height for the shorter girl. “Yes, that one should suffice for me. Thank you, ser Arthur.” she shot him a small smile, but couldn’t keep his gaze without blushing. Rhaegar shot him a look with an allknowing smirk “Alright then.”

On the ride home was the second time they were so close to each other, and in the same day at that! When he suggested she rode his horse, she didn’t expect him to get on with her! She wasn’t complaining of course, although she was struggling not to squirm. His chest was pressed against her back and she felt his hot breath on her neck. He had his arms around her, almost like he was locking her in between them. They almost didn’t speak, but their bodies did all the talking and it was so obvious that even the prince himself was starting to feel uncomfortable.


End file.
